


On The Duck Pond

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: I was feeling something, fluffy.





	On The Duck Pond

Dean was lay on the thick woolen blanket, his head resting comfortably in Castiel's lap. He was softly strumming his guitar. The noise of the water birds had died down with the lowering of the warm orange sun. Leaving a sky of soothing pinks and fluffy clouds. The water slooshed quietly alongside their little boat rocking them gently. The air was cooling, but still pleasant. 

Castiel's eyes closed happily as Dean started to sing along quietly to his playing, soft romantic words that Castiel would hold on to forever. He sighed, the sigh of contentment. Dean was his everything, his happiness, his home, he couldn't imagine his life without him in it. He shifted slightly, his hand digging into his jeans.

"Dean?" 

"Hmm" Dean looked up at him, still plucking at the strings of his guitar "You alright?" 

Castiel smiled "I'm sorry" 

Dean frowned sitting up, he turned to face Castiel, his face creasing with confusion at the look on Castiel's face, like he was about to cry. 

"What's wrong?" He asked reaching out, his voice was stricken with worry "Cas?" 

"I'm just... I'm going to ruin the moment" Said Castiel, taking Dean's hand in his own "I know you don't like 'chick flick' moments... but... If I don't do this now, I'm afraid I will never find a more perfect time. I am so, so fucking happy with you, I've never felt anything close to how I feel when I am with you, I love you so much that I physically ache inside when we are apart..." 

Dean retracted his hand opening it, and staring at the silver band Castiel had passed him. His eyes slide up from his hand to Castiel's face "Cas..." 

"Dean" Castiel rushed ahead "I want you, forever... Will you, would you... Marry me?"  

"..." Dean's eyes filled with tears "You jackass, you scared me!" He laughed as tears rolled down his face and he pushed at Castiel playfully "Of course I will Cas" 

Castiel watched as Dean slid the ring on to his finger, it fit perfectly, just like them.  


End file.
